1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relay customer premises equipment (RCPE), and more particularly, to an RCPE for effectively exchanging operational information and coexistence information of each cell between adjacent cells in a base station (BS)-customer premises equipment (CPE) cellular system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, information between cells is transmitted/received over a cable link so as to control a plurality of cells, which causes information transference delays and restrictions against reliable information exchange because cell operation information transmission depends on a protocol of an upper layer on the cable link. Also, since most conventional cell designs are aimed at data transmission between a base station (BS) and customer premises equipment (CPE), a scheme for easy information exchange between adjacent cells is required.